


It's Not a Zoo

by MyIronValentine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyIronValentine/pseuds/MyIronValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little bite-sized piece inspired by a random thought I had reading 1796 Broadway. It's the first thing I've ever written or posted on here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1796 Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972937) by [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/pseuds/rainproof), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



(Just a random little blurb inspired by our friends over at Broadway)

Clint, Tony, Steve, and Nat were gathered on the lawn. The lawn wasn’t really their typical hangout spot (they tended to prefer couches, and, alas, no one had yet invented a truly comfortable outdoor couch), but they were all currently watching as…something…ate the grass.

"Is that…is that a cow?" Tony had grown used to seeing things that were not supposed to be there in the Tower. Living with superheroes tended to lead to that sort of thing. Especially when one of them is an alien god. But this was the mansion. It was supposed to be calm. And quiet. Even if it was on Long Island.

"I think it’s actually a water buffalo," Clint said. "I mean, it’s kind of a cow. I think they still make milk."

"Technically, all mammals make milk," Nat shot back.

"I’m less concerned with the exact species of mammal and more concerned with WHY it’s there at all. I’m pretty sure this isn’t a zoo. I mean, I guess in the figurative sense you could call this place a zoo, what with your cleanliness habits Clint. But I’m still pretty sure MY lawn is meant to be kept water buffalo-free. Am I right, Steve? Please tell me I’m not wrong here."

Steve was gently scratching behind its left ear. The water buffalo didn’t seem to have any objections to this. It didn’t really seem to notice at all actually.

"I think Thor brought it back from…somewhere? We should probably call area zoos and make sure they aren’t missing any of their animals." Steve chewed his lower lip thoughtfully.

Tony rubbed at his temples. “I don’t…why…Thor needs to stop kidnapping zoo animals. Not everything can be used as a mighty steed.”

"Oh, come on Tony. It never ends in any real problems." Natasha seemed mildly amused by the continued appearance of random animals in and around the tower and mansion. With perhaps the exception of the tiger. That had been tricky.

"Well, someone, please, get rid of it."

And with that, Tony stalked off toward the front door. Steve followed after him, trying to hide a smile.


End file.
